


lost in a foreign country

by moorauders



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I tried to include all members even if some are one sentence only rip, Poor Navigational Skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: jeongyeon gets lost with momo and chaeyoung.





	lost in a foreign country

**Author's Note:**

> so i based this off an experience i actually had. i got lost somewhere foreign with two of my best friends.  
> enjoy! hopefully the same never happens to you!

“It should be this way” Jeongyeon said, looking up from her phone’s map and pointing north. Her two chosen partners, Chaeyoung and Momo, beside her nodded, hanging on close to her. They were in a foreign country with barely any resources except whatever's in their backpacks, with only a halfway damaged phone to navigate. They were told by the other six that when the clock strikes one thirty, they should meet again by the giant statue in the centre of the village.

“Are you sure? We’re in an alleyway, it’s raining, there’s lightning and I think we should head back.” Chaeyoung was shivering in her rain boots, hanging on tightly to Momo’s arm.

“Relax, I’ve been there once before. The food there is excellent, you’ll see.”

 

  * ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧



 

The rain only got worse, their only way of navigation was breaking down due to the rain on it’s screen, and no protection from the lightning if it were to strike them.

“We should stop somewhere. Please? It’s going to get worse from here,” Momo looked like she was close to crying, or the rain was irritating her eyes. “I think I’m getting a bit sick and Chaeyoung looks like she’s going to pass out.”

Chaeyoung was hanging onto Momo like she was life support, her eyes a little bit droopy now.

“Yeah, okay.” Jeongyeon whispered, hanging onto the younger as well.

 

They were not exactly stranded, just in an unfamiliar area. They should’ve brought more than a backpack or a phone. Bringing a physical map would’ve been a better idea.

“There’s a cafe there, we can go sit there for a bit and eat. And you can charge your phone so we actually _know_ where we’re going.”

  


  * ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧



 

When the lightning died down, a couple listens to quiet acoustic music and gelato later the three were finally at least a little bit relaxed. Momo had her earbuds in, head in her hands and elbows propped onto the table. The thought about heading back slowly erased from the dark-brown-haired girl’s brain.

“Shoot, it’s one-thirty. We have to head back!” Jeongyeon yelled, shoving her phone into her bag along with her charger and her earbuds. “Momo, come on! We have to move!” She shoved the other two’s belongings into her own bag and disconnected her earbuds from the phone.

They were about to head out, but Chaeyoung looked lost for a mere moment.

“Guys, where’s my phone?” She was frantically searching her seat and the area around it. “That’s my only form of communication, if we get lost I’ll never find it again!”

“I got it here, remember?” Jeongyeon shook the phone back and forth between her fingers. One miscalculated move and it fell on the floor. “Ah, sorry.”

Half the already broken phones screen was now shattered. “It’s shattered like my heart,” Momo said, causing a chorus of laughs to erupt within her small group.

“I’ll have to throw this phone out soon anyways.”

 

  * ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧



 

“What took you guys so long?” Mina said, eyebrows strung together in worry, looking at the pale, scared faces of the three. “We were about to go looking for you!”

Chaeyoung just gave a small smile and said, “Please don’t leave us alone again.”

"Well, as long as you're okay," Jihyo smiled slightly, looking at Chaeyoung's innocent-looking face. “Just tell us what happened.”

“Jeongyeon got us lost. There was a,” Momo pulled up air quotes with her two fingers, “‘nice restaurant’ around the ‘corner’ she wanted to take us to.” All this got Momo was a light smack to the arm.

“Hey, It wasn’t totally my fault! Last time I came it wasn’t rainy season!”

“Mhm, blame it on mother nature.” Dahyun chuckled, crossing her arms and attempting to look pointedly at the older two. Jeongyeon gave her a tap to the forehead.

“I’m going to make _you_ do the laundry this week.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway the other members are there in spirit! i promise i'll write sometime just for those individuals aahh.


End file.
